


I Wish

by reigningqueenofwords



Series: Just a Glimpse [7]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-24
Updated: 2017-09-24
Packaged: 2019-01-04 22:11:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12177507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords
Summary: Reader is back in her time.





	I Wish

Rolling over, you furrowed your brows in your sleep. Things felt…different. Blinking, you opened your eyes. You never moved so fast in your life. “Sammy!” You yelled, darting from your bed, out into the hallway. Your bare feet moved you to your son’s room faster than you thought possible.

You burst in and let out a sigh of relief. There lay your sleeping child. “Y/N!” You spun around when you heard your father’s voice. He pulled you into a hug, both of you letting out silent tears. “Oh, fuck, I’ve missed you!” You choked out.

Gripping his shirt, you clung to him. “Dad!” You sobbed. Part of you kept expecting Sam to come out of his room, but that wouldn’t be happening. You’d never see Sam again.

* * *

Sitting at the breakfast table, you sniffed. Your eyes were red and puffy from the on and off crying. Dean was getting Sammy down for his morning nap, having missed him. Hearing footsteps, you slowly looked up. You were in one of Sam’s long sleeved shirts that you’d swiped from his room. Nothing in his room had been touched since his death. The sleeves went to your first knuckles, and swallowed you whole.

Dean sat across from you, the pain in his eyes. “I thought you’d be happy to be home?” He asked softly.

You swallowed. “I am, dad, but…” You sighed.

“Sam.” He nodded, understanding. You didn’t have to tell him anything that happened, as he had those memories now. He remembered watching you and Sam interact, remembered how Sam adored the toddler.

Wiping your nose, you choked out another sob. It had hurt when you were a small child, when you’d barely understood. This time was far, far worse. You’d become close to your uncle, and you never got to say goodbye. “I wish I had known.” You breathed. “Known that when I went to sleep last night, that I would be brought home in my sleep.”

Dean felt bad, he’d asked Cas to do it that way. Not wanting the pain of a heartbreaking goodbye. What he hadn’t thought of, was the scene before him. Watching his baby girl breakdown.

Suddenly you stopped and took a breath. A smile made it’s way across your face, worrying him. He furrowed his brows, wondering what was going through your head. “UNCLE CAS!” You yelled, getting up. You looked excited, like a small child on Christmas Eve, awaiting Santa. When he didn’t appear right away, you yelled again. “UNCLE CASTIEL!”

“What’s wrong?” He asked, getting up and gripping your arms lightly. “Talk to me.” Dean all but begged.

“Y/N?” Cas appeared with the fluttering of wings. “Is everything alright?” He asked, a concerned expression on his face.

You pulled yourself from your father’s arms and faced your uncle. “Bring him here.” You grinned. “Go to when Uncle Sam and Mom die.” He raised an eyebrow. “They won’t be messing up the past. They will be gone, and the years that they were dead, they still will be to everyone. Get to them. Bring him here. Bring them both here.” You were talking quickly.

Cas thought it over. “I’m not strong enough right now.” He told you sadly. Your shoulders slumped and your smile fell.

“But I am.” Spinning your eyes went wide. “Hi, Y/N.” Chuck gave you a smile. It’d been so long since you’d seen him. “Your pain screamed so loudly that I could not ignore it. And, after all, having another Winchester around couldn’t hurt.”

“Seriously?” You asked.

“Seriously.” He smiled before snapping his fingers, and he was gone.

There was a crash in the kitchen, making the three of you jump. “Dean?! Y/N?!” Sam’s voice rang through the bunker.

Grinning, you ran to the kitchen. Sam’s clothes were bloody, torn, and dirty, but he showed no signs of injuries. “Uncle Sam!” Your eyes lit up.

Sam pulled you into a hug. “I’ve missed you.” He sighed.

“Dean?” Came a voice you didn’t recognize. “Sam?”

Dean had rushed in behind you and was staring at a woman he hadn’t seen in years. “Baby?” His voice was barely audible.

She nodded. “One moment I’m dying…the next I’m here. Where am I? Heaven?”

He grinned and shook his head. “No, baby. You’re home. 12 years after the day you were supposed to die.” He explained before cupping her cheeks and pulling her into a kiss. “There’s so much we need to talk about. But, first…” He turned to you. “Y/N, say welcome home to your mom.”

“Baby?” She looked at you, shocked. You were sure that was partially from how you looked.

“Yeah, mom. It’s me.” You were now crying happy tears. “It’s really me.”

Sam was still in shock, but there was someone he really wanted to see. “Is his room still in the same spot?” He asked you.

“Yeah, so is yours.” You told him. “He’s napping right now, but I’m sure that you can go check on him without waking him.”

“I’ll give you and Dean a chance to catch up with your mom. Right now, I have a little man to see.” Sam grinned, kissing your forehead before walking out.

Dean couldn’t stop staring at your mom. She kept looking between the two of you. “Is there someone else here?” She asked. “Did you have another kid?” Her face was hopeful that Dean was happy, but the pain was clear. To her, she had just seen him not that long ago.

He shook his head. “There’s a lot to talk about, like I said. Come on, we’ll fill you in.” His fingers laced with hers.


End file.
